


head full (of you)

by taiyangbings



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, HUENING SIBLINGS, Love Confessions, M/M, TAEHYUN IN HYUKAS HOODIES SEND TWEET, alternative title: Huening Kai And The Great Gay Crisis, inordinate amounts of tyunning banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-04-25 19:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiyangbings/pseuds/taiyangbings
Summary: Huening Kai has a crush on his best friend. No, he isn't planning on telling him, not at all.Not until a bottle of tea and a slip of his wrist cause an accidental series of events that convinces him otherwise.
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 298





	head full (of you)

**Author's Note:**

> this oneshot was born when i saw a tweet about "imagine txt picking outfits for each other" and there was a reply that said "imagine them in hyukas hoodies" and i absolutely could not stop thinking about tiny taehyun in hyuka hoodie SO!!!!!! i hope u enjoy!!!

“Leah, Bahiyyih! I’m home!” Huening Kai shouted as he opened the front door to the three siblings’ shared apartment, “I brought Taehyun with me!”

“Sorry for coming without prior notice,” Taehyun called out as he pulled his shoes off and left them neatly by the entrance, next to where Huening Kai had casually tossed his. Leah popped her head out of the kitchen, smiling and waving a wooden spoon covered in what looked like cookie dough. “Good to see you again, Taehyun,” she greeted, “It’s been a while!”

“Next time bring Soobin too,” came another voice from the sofa, and Taehyun laughed as Huening Kai rolled his eyes in response to his younger sister. Bahiyyih squeaked in protest when her brother leaned over the couch and ruffled her hair roughly. “I had a great day, thanks for asking,” he said, devilish grin spreading across his features as his younger sister stuck her tongue out at him. 

Kai padded into the kitchen and gave his older sister a warm backhug. “We’ll be in my room,” he told her, “Taehyunnie came over to help me study for our maths test on Thursday.”

“Good luck!” Leah said, turning her focus back to the bowl of doughy mixture in front of her, “When I’m done with these cookies, I’ll bring you some as a power-up.”

Kai grinned. “Love you~” he sang as he grabbed a large bottle of iced lemon tea and two plastic cups off the kitchen counter, before whirling back out of the kitchen. 

Kai hummed happily to himself. A whole afternoon to be spent with just him and Taehyun in his room. His best friend, but also… his one and only crush. When or why it had happened, Kai wasn’t so sure himself. All he remembered was that one day, he’d said something that had made the other boy laugh so hard that he’d nearly fallen over from the force of his laughter. And when Taehyun looked up at him with those big brown eyes, glittering with joy and mirth and wonder and so, so beautiful, he’d been struck with the groundbreaking realisation that he wanted (so badly) to be the one who put that heart-stopping smile on the other boy’s face, all the time. No, he wasn’t planning on ever letting him find out about his feelings - out of fear that it would ruin their precious friendship - but he was allowed to savour these little moments for himself. 

When Kai opened the door to his bedroom, he found his best friend already waiting for him, an assortment of maths notes spread out on the wooden coffee table that he knew Kai liked to use as a study desk. “Sorry to keep you waiting,” Kai said, an easy smile spreading across his features as it often did when he was around the other boy. Taehyun shook his head, lips curving up at the corners just slightly. “I didn’t wait long,” he replied, pointing at the bottle in Kai’s hands, “Plus, you brought drinks, didn’t you?” Kai nodded enthusiastically.

“Not cola?” Taehyun asked, a teasing smile on his lips.

“Not cola,” Kai reassured with a laugh as he plopped himself down across the table from his best friend, “Who do you think I am?”

“A little devil.”

“I’m an angel and you  _ know _ it.”

“Hmm,” Taehyun hummed, his fond smile making Kai’s heart do tiny loop-de-loops inside his chest, “That’s debatable. What about that time when we were playing truth or dare in the winter and you dared Yeonjun to go stand in the middle of the street in only a pair of shorts and flip-flops and sing I Want It That Way by the Backstreet Boys?” Kai laughed sharply, one hand flying to cover his mouth on instinct. “That-!” he laughed, “That was truth or dare, okay, that’s how the game is meant to be played! You can’t use that against me.” 

“Whatever you say, little devil Hyuka,” Taehyun teased.

“You know, I could go back downstairs and switch this bottle of iced lemon tea for a bottle of cola right now-”

“No!!” the smaller boy laughed, finally breaking out of his teasing character, grinning in that beautifully happy way that made his eyes turn into pretty little crescents. “Admit that I’m an angel first,” Kai demanded playfully, holding the bottle just out of Taehyun’s reach, “And then I’ll consider not switching this for a bottle of cola.” Taehyun plopped himself flat on the table and flashed him a pouty smile, eyes wide and innocent and Kai could swear he’d never seen him look more like a cat before in his life. “Hueningie is an angel,” Taehyun finally relented, “Hueningie is an angel, and an angel wouldn’t exchange a bottle of iced lemon tea for a bottle of cola when their best friend doesn’t drink cola.”

“That’s right, an angel wouldn’t,” Kai replied, uncapping the bottle with a satisfied smile and tilting it towards the cup he’d placed in front of Taehyun, about to fill it.

“Thank you, angel.”

In Huening Kai’s defence, he thought, it was  _ entirely  _ not his fault that he  _ completely  _ lost his grip on the bottle of iced lemon tea in his hands barely a split second after those words left Taehyun’s mouth. The open bottle slipped from his hands and thudded against the table, its contents splashing out onto a surprised Taehyun, and completely dousing the shorter boy’s school uniform with tea. Kai gasped and spluttered out stammers of a frazzled apology as he grabbed hold of the bottle and righted it, capping it so that no more tea could spill out. Oh god, there was tea all over Taehyun, his pristine white school shirt might be stained forever if they didn’t wash it out immediately, and his notes, oh god his  _ notes _ , half of them were already soaking up the sugary brown liquid, and Kai watched in horror as some of the neatly written words and numbers began to smudge on the paper.

“I’m- I’m sorry!” he managed to stutter out before placing the bottle firmly on the floor and dashing across his room to grab a towel and a box of tissues. “Are you okay? Here, towel! Oh heck, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“Hyuka, calm down, it’s okay, I’m okay, my notes will be fine,” Taehyun soothed, placing his hand over the hand Kai had stretched out towards him with a towel. Kai felt Taehyun squeeze his hand gently and trace little circles onto his skin with his thumb, and instantaneously a wave of calm washed over him. He still felt a little frazzled, but he could think more clearly, and he felt a lot better knowing that Taehyun wasn’t mad at him. Kai exhaled and shook his head. “Sorry,” he repeated again, “I’ll take care of your notes, you should go take a shower so you can wash the tea off yourself and your clothes.”

“You sure?” Taehyun asked, his hand still holding Kai’s. Kai nodded. “Yeah. If you need a change of clothes, just help yourself to anything in my closet, I’m sure you’ll be able to fit,” he said, smiling at Taehyun as he did, and it seemed that finally convinced his best friend that he’d calmed down, because he smiled back and (regrettably) let go of his hand, taking the towel from him as he did. “Okay,” Taehyun replied, “I’ll be back soon, then.”

As Taehyun walked away, Kai turned his attention back to the mess on the table and exhaled heavily. “Come on, Hueningie,” he muttered to himself as he pulled his school blazer off and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, “You got this.”

About twenty minutes, a full box of tissues, and an additional towel later, Kai had just about soaked up as much of the sugary tea as he could from the now half-dry notes lying on his coffee table. It wasn’t as bad as it had initially seemed - most of Taehyun’s notes hadn’t been hit by tea, and other than three or four pages that seemed to have been written with a particularly inky pen, there wasn’t much smudging to be seen either. Kai breathed out a sigh of relief and swept his wavy bangs out of his eyes, feeling rather accomplished, when he heard the telltale sound of his door clicking open behind him. “Taehyunnie!” he greeted, without turning around, “You came back just in time! Look, it’s not as bad as I thought it-”

And then he turned to look at his best friend, and the remainder of his words promptly died in his mouth. Had Huening Kai been holding another open bottle of tea at that moment, he was completely certain that he would have spilled it too.

There, in his room, stood one Kang Taehyun, hair still damp and messy from the shower, wearing one of Kai’s hoodies - a cream-coloured one that was a little oversized for Kai, that on Taehyun made the other boy look absolutely  _ tiny  _ \- and a pair of pink khaki shorts. Which also belonged to Kai. 

Huening Kai had  _ not  _ thought this through properly. And right now, his brain was too preoccupied with thoughts of  _ cute cute cute cute cute cute CUTE CUTE CUTE _ to properly process anything else.

“...ka? Hyuka? Hello? Earth to Huening Kai?” Kai blinked, and promptly realised that he had most definitely been staring - slightly slack-jawed - at Taehyun for what must have been an unusually long period of time for anyone to be staring at their platonic best friend wearing their clothes. “YES!” he shouted, louder than he’d intended to, causing Taehyun to jump a little in surprise. “S-sorry!” he amended, shaking his head to snap himself out of it and laughing nervously, “Did- did you have a good shower?” Kai was painfully aware of how awkward he sounded, but he gave himself a mental pat on the back nonetheless for being able to get complete sentences out at all. Taehyun tilted his head in amusement and a gentle huff of laughter left his lips. “Yeah, it was good. Thanks for the clothes, by the way. These are really comfy - I think I’m starting to understand why you wear them so often,” he replied, tugging at the hem of the hoodie he had on.

When Kai didn’t reply, Taehyun continued, nodding his head in the direction of the coffee table, “How are the notes? Did you manage to save any of them?”

“Ah- yeah!” Kai said, sitting up straighter, a little of his earlier feeling of accomplishment coming back to him, “Look! Most of them are fine, only a few got stained or smudged.” Taehyun smiled as he walked back to the side of the table he’d been sitting at earlier, stopping only to ruffle Kai’s hair affectionately. “Good job, Hyuka,” he praised, and Kai could feel his brain short-circuiting again. He let himself flash a giddy grin at Taehyun, and hoped silently that he didn’t  _ look  _ as stupidly in love with him as he  _ felt _ . “Alright then,” Taehyun grinned back at him, pushing the sleeves of the hoodie up to his elbows and letting them slip back down to the middle of his forearms because they were just a little too loose to stay in place, “Shall we get started?”

“Yes sir, Mr Kang!”

Well, that was what Kai had  _ said _ , but not even half an hour of struggling later, the poor boy was finding himself far, far too distracted by the boy sitting across the table from him to focus on the notes in front of him at all. He was so cute without even trying to be, and Kai could barely keep his mind on quadratic and simultaneous equations when Taehyun kept playing with the two strings that dangled from his hood, looping them around his fingers and tugging them unconsciously as he spoke. Occasionally, without thinking about it, he’d lift the ends of the strings and tap them against his lips when he was deep in thought, and it sent the butterflies in Kai’s tummy into an absolute frenzy each time. 

“And if you look at this part of the question,” Taehyun was explaining, though none of what he was saying was actually making its way into Kai’s frazzled brain, “They’re actually telling you that 23A minus 32B is equal to C. Can you see that?” Kai nodded a few times, trying to look convincing, though he hadn’t actually been thinking of anything other than the fact that right before they’d started this question, Taehyun had giggled, and when Kai asked him what was so funny, all he’d said was, _ “Nothing, I just noticed how much this hoodie smells like you.” _ In his defence, he thought, anyone would probably go into a minor shutdown after hearing something like that from their crush.

“So if you know this, and you know this, as well as this,” Taehyun said, scribbling three equations onto the piece of paper in front of him before turning it around so Kai could see, “What do you do next?” Kai blinked. Then blinked again.  _ Help _ .

“Hyuka? Hello?” Taehyun asked, poking his shoulder gently with a pen, “Hyuka, you’re not focusing, are you?”

“That’s your fault!” The words flew out of Kai’s mouth before he could stop them, and as soon as he realised what he’d said, his hands flew to cover his mouth, eyes wide. His heart was beating so loudly in his ears, he could barely hear himself think. “My fault?” Taehyun repeated, puzzled, but visibly intrigued by Kai’s reaction to his own words, “How is it my fault?” Taehyun didn’t sound angry, Kai managed to register, which was good, apart from the fact that he’d decided to lean in closer over the table to get a better look at Kai’s face for _god knows why_. “I- um! I didn’t- I didn’t mean-! That’s- uh- That’s not what I-” Kai stammered as his brain tried and failed to form a coherent sentence.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of slightly smaller hands over his own, gently pulling them away from his burning cheeks. “Are you blushing?” Taehyun asked, and it was only then that Kai realised, his heart nearly skipping a beat as he did, that the other boy’s cheeks had gone just slightly pink as well. “Are you?” he finally managed to blurt out, and he watched, eyes wide, as Taehyun’s cheeks flushed an even brighter shade of pink. “No,” Taehyun replied with full confidence, though his cheeks said otherwise.

“Pft-” Kai couldn’t help it - he burst out laughing. Taehyun was so cute, and the situation was just so ridiculous that the laughter bubbled up from inside him before he could do anything to stop it. It didn’t take long for Taehyun to start laughing too, their laughter falling together like pieces of a puzzle, like the most precious sound Kai had ever heard in his life. Taehyun was still holding onto his hands, warm and gentle and soft and electrifying in the kindest way possible. Kai’s mind was full of nothing but Taehyun’s pretty laughter. Taehyun’s bright smile. Taehyun’s glittering eyes. Taehyun’s warm touch.  _ Taehyun _ .

He felt giddy.

_ “Are you ever gonna tell him?” _

_ Bahiyyih didn’t have a lot of serious conversations with him about life. Usually, they were too busy bickering with each other. That night, however, her eyes had been sharper than usual. There was something in her gaze that seemed to see straight through her older brother, that told him for once, she was asking for the truth, straightforward and clear. _

_ “…Why would I?” _

_ “Why wouldn’t you?” _

_ “What if he hates me for it?” _

_ “What if he doesn’t?” _

_ “Bahiyyih… If I don’t tell him… I know for certain that I’ll get to keep being his friend. I know for certain that I won’t lose him. And that’s enough… That’s enough for me.” _

_ She looked at him, and it scared him just a little how much she seemed to understand about the world despite being the youngest sibling of three. _

_ “Is it really?” _

No.

It wasn’t.

Before he could talk himself out of it, Huening Kai twisted his hands in Taehyun’s grip and laced his fingers between the other boy’s. He barely registered the fact that when he gently gripped Taehyun’s hands, the other boy gripped back. 

“Hyuka?”

“Taehyun,” Kai breathed, “You’re so cute.”

“I- Wh- Huh?” He looked surprised, but not in a bad way.

“You asked,” Kai laughed softly, “Why I said it was your fault that I couldn’t focus.”

“Uh-huh?”

“And I’m saying. You’re cute. You’re  _ way _ too cute, Taehyun. You’re way too cute, and that’s why I can’t focus on any of these maths equations in front of me. That’s why it’s your fault.”

“Hyuka,” Taehyun breathed, voice laced with awe and disbelief, “Are you- are you saying-”

“I’m saying,” Kai interrupted, because he wanted to be the one who said those words, “That I like you, Kang Taehyun. And you don’t have to feel the same way, I just- I couldn’t pretend anymore. If you don’t feel the same way, I get it, just… Don’t leave me, okay?” He looked down as those last words left his mouth, a delayed wave of nervousness washing over him. Oh god. He’d really done it. He’d really confessed to Taehyun. Oh god, what was he going to say, what was he going to-

“What if I do feel the same way? About you.”

Huening Kai had never snapped his head up faster in all his years of living.

“What did- Y- You wh- You- Huh?!” he stuttered.

Taehyun giggled, and Kai felt as if a thousand glowing butterflies were coming to life and taking flight in his chest all at once. “What if I told you,” Taehyun said, grinning playfully, “That I like you too, Huening Kai?”

“You- I’m not dreaming, am I?”

Instead of speaking, Taehyun gently tugged Kai’s right hand towards his lips and slowly pressed a delicate kiss to the back of his hand. If Kai had been short-circuiting before, then this time he was about to go directly into a full-system breakdown. Taehyun smiled against his hand and giggled, “Did that feel like a dream to you?”

“I don’t know, I think… You’d better do it again just to make sure.”

Taehyun laughed, and Kai felt like maybe, just maybe, he was the luckiest boy in the world.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


“By the way, I’m keeping this hoodie? It’s mine now.”

“Was that a question or a statement?”

“A decree.”

“Who said you could steal your best friend’s clothes whenever you wanted?”

“My boyfriend did.”

“Oh, did I?”

“Did you?”

“If I say no, will it make any difference?”

“No.”

“You’re terrible.”   


“You love me anyway.”

“Yeah, I do.”

“But not as much as I love you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are very much appreciated!!  
or hmu anytime on twt @tyunningprint <3


End file.
